


At My Hospital Bedside

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has been shot, when he wakes, his husband Spencer is at his bedside with a confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At My Hospital Bedside

**Author's Note:**

> I don;t own Criminal Minds

“Reid, any difference?” Blake asked walking into the sterile hospital room. 

“He’s breathing by himself again, so that’s good, they have taken him off the life support and have weaned him off the anaesthesia, so he is sleeping of his own accord now, but he’s still on some pretty heavy pain medication,. They are going to give him nutrients through a nasal-gastric tube in the morning if he isn’t awake by then anyway.” Was the weary reply.

“This is all my fault. I should never have tried to talk Smith down.” Tears threatened to fall from the woman’s eyes. 

“You did what we all try to do, this time it didn’t go so well.”

“Didn’t go to well? Reid I got him shot. He took a bullet meant for me.” Blake’s voice was frantic. 

“One thing you have yet to learn about Derek is that he always plays the hero, whether you like it or not.” Spencer smiled weakly. “It’s a conversation he and I will be having when he gets out of this and no doubt Garcia will have a thing or two to say too. To be honest I am not used to being on this side of the hospital situation, and though the other side is none too pleasant either, playing the waiting game is a lot worse in my opinion.”

“You must hate me.” 

“Never, you’re my teammate and friend Alex. Now go home, it was a long day, I promise to call all of you when he wakes.” 

Blake squeezed his shoulders before she silently exited the room. Spencer could see that she still was riddled with guilt, but that would be sorted later, when Derek was awake.

“You’re an idiot, an absolute selfless idiot.” He snapped at the sleeping form of his husband. “Do you know what you’re doing to me and Garcia, she’ll have your guts for garters after this, wait and see. Don’t even get me started on me; I will handcuff you to the bed if I have to.” He looked down at the book he was reading and chastised himself for his anger. 

“Sounds sort of kinky really.” Came barely a whisper next to him.

He looked up to see Derek half-awake in the bed next to him. “You’re awake!” relief poured through every vein in his body. 

“For a few minutes, so what about handcuffs and bed?” Spencer laughed until his body registered the rasp in Derek’s voice. Every time he woke up in hospital, he remembered his throat being too dry to breathe properly. 

“Wait a minute, I am going to get a nurse and get you some ice chips.” All he got was a nod in return. He rushed to the nurse’s station and informed them that Derek Morgan-Reid was awake; they nodded and called for his doctor. He then went to the water dispenser and got some ice, before walking back to his partner’s room. 

The doctor was completing his examination; he turned to Spencer and smiled. “Just what I was going to suggest. He is very groggy and to be honest I am not sure he will even recall waking up, but he’s recovering well.”

“Thank you doctor.” Spencer nodded, going up to Derek and gently taking an ice chip from the cup and placing it against his now beginning to doze husband’s lips. 

“I will remember.” The man protested. 

“No you won’t.” smiled Spencer as he got another chip, Derek’s lips were chapped and cut, they were so dry, but somehow he knew that he would not appreciate Spencer putting Vaseline on them. 

“Tell Blake she owes me lunch.” Derek chuffed. “I know she feels guilty so use that to make it a nice one, maybe steak, or lobster.” 

“If there is enough of you left to go for it. You and I need to have a serious conversation when you’re more alert. I am not doing this again.” 

“Hypocrite. I’m forced to do it bi-annually.”

“You’re stronger than I am.” 

“Bull and you know it. I’m sorry.”

“I am not ready to forgive you yet, when you’re home and well; then talk to me about it.” 

“Okay, you’re being dramatic.” 

“Dramatic, how am I being dramatic? I have been going through hell for the last few days and you decide to act the hero.” Spencer ranted. 

“Why, what do you mean going through hell?” Spencer could tell Derek’s throat ached from speaking. 

“Nothing, it can wait until you’re better.”

“Spencer?” 

“I’ve been feeling tired, my back is always aching and I feel a bit queasy.” Spencer knew even in his drugged state, Derek was beginning to understand what he was saying. 

“You’re?”

“Eight weeks. Hotch noticed, apparently I am acting a lot like Haley did with Jack, so he’s going to bet on a boy. That’s why I was not allowed join Rossi as your backup. I’m station bound now.”

“When did you?”

“Last night for was sure. However, I was suspicious for a few days. I just didn’t want to get our hopes up too soon, but I didn’t think I was eight weeks, I thought six at a stretch.” Spencer smiled weakly. 

Again, Derek tried to sit up, and again he failed, so he stretched his hand out for Spencer to take. “Baby Boy, I’m so sorry.” 

Tears began to flow down Spencer’s face. “You have no idea how terrified I was, I was terrified you wouldn’t make it, your thoracic cavity was filling with blood, you nearly drowned in it. Then surgery was tricky and all I was thinking was how I was going to deal with losing you, and cope with a pregnancy and baby. I didn’t know if I would be strong enough to do it without you. I was frightened losing you would put me under so much stress I would lose it too.” 

“Shhh, hey, hey. I’m sorry, and I promise to be more careful, for you and our…” he swallowed hard. “I can’t believe we’re” tears welled in his eyes as he smiled. “A baby. An actual baby. Half you, half me.”

“It’ll look more like you though, you have the dominant genes.” 

“I just want it to be healthy, but I would love if you got a look in to. Do you think you are ready for this Spence?” 

“Too late for that question.” He laughed. “I’ve already decided what music I’m going to play to it during its development.”

As sleep began to take over Derek once more, he chuckled lightly as he fell back to a medicated slumber still holding Spencer’s hand.


End file.
